


The Drunk Train

by BiffElderberry



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Chikan, M/M, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 16:49:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry
Summary: His relief, however, was short lived as he felt a hand press against him. It wasn't the accidental brush of bodies crammed too close together, or even the failed grip of a pickpocket trying to lift his wallet. No, this was a firm hand cupping his ass.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 340
Collections: Naughty List 2019





	The Drunk Train

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vandoorne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandoorne/gifts).

Jake sighed as he stepped onto the train. He knew two hours ago that he should have given up on the project at work, but then he just got reabsorbed in it. He hadn't even managed to finish; the program still had bugs he hadn't found, and he had wasted his Friday night on it.

To make matters worse it was almost 1 am by the time he got to the station. He glared as yet another overgrown frat boy bumped into him, too drunk to even care that he had almost shoved Jake into a wall. He hated riding the drunk train.

Jake endeavored to make the most of it, however, setting his phone to play a podcast he had been listening to earlier. It would be a 45 minute ride to get home, and he planned to just ignore the drunks.

He joined the rush onto the train as soon as the train doors whooshed open. The train was surprisingly crowded; one of the bars must have been shut down early. Some of the patrons were even carrying six-packs, planning on continuing the party, it seemed.

He found a space off to the side to stand, packed between other people like a sardine in a can. People still flooded in around him, try to avoid waiting for the next train. Jake clung to the handrail as people pressed in. He breathed a sigh of relief as the doors to the train car finally closed, cutting off the throng of people.

His relief, however, was short lived as he felt a hand press against him. It wasn't the accidental brush of bodies crammed too close together, or even the failed grip of a pickpocket trying to lift his wallet. No, this was a firm hand cupping his ass.

Jake tried to shuffle forward a few steps, but in the crowded train, there was nowhere to go. The hand on his ass let go, slipping instead up to his waist. Jake cut off a muffled noise as the stranger behind him pulled him back into his grip.

He chanced a glance over his shoulder. The man behind him was big, broader and taller than Jake himself. Jake instantly felt terrified of the man. The man could easily overpower him if he wanted, and there was little Jake could do to stop him. The man smirked as he made eye contact, thrusting his hips into Jake's backside for extra emphasis.

Jake froze as he felt the man's cock, half-hard, rubbing against him. The man's hand on his waist slipped around to the front, fumbling with the buckle of Jake's belt.

Jake looked around for help. Surely someone must notice! He grabbed the hem of his pants with his free hand, trying to keep it up as the stranger worked the button and fly open.

Jake finally made eye contact with the man standing beside him. He tried to convey his utter panic to the man through a glance, how very not okay the actions of the man behind him were. But the man ignored him, looking back down at whatever he had been reading on his phone.

The stranger pulled Jake flush against him. He could feel the stranger’s cock through his pants, pressed insistently against the swell of Jake’s ass. The stranger’s hands wrapped around him, raking up his chest. One stopped to rub his nipple, teasing the nub through the thin fabric of his button-down shirt. The other pushed farther up, slipping two fingers into Jake’s mouth.

“Get ‘em nice and wet,” the stranger breathed in Jake’s ear.

Jake couldn’t believe this was happening. He couldn’t believe that no one noticed or cared that he was getting molested on the train. He thought about biting the man’s fingers; surely he could do a lot of damage with his teeth, but he had no escape. Even if he could stop the assault for now, there was nowhere for him to go, at least until they pulled into the next station.

So he did what the stranger asked of him. He rubbed his tongue along the fingers in his mouth, suckling them like he would a cock.

“Damn, you have a good mouth,” the stranger groaned behind him. “Next time I want to get those lips wrapped around my cock.”

_ Next time! _ Jake thought in horror. Was the stranger planning on doing this more than once?

The stranger slid his fingers out of Jake’s mouth, his hand disappearing behind him quickly.

Jake gasped when he felt the stranger’s hand slide down the back of his loosened pants. A spit slicked finger slid between his cheeks, circling his hole.

“You ever been fucked before?” the stranger asked, his finger prodding into Jake's body.

“N-no,” Jake gasped as the finger slowly penetrated him.

“Well, there’s a first time for everything,” the stranger chuckled. He pushed his finger in deeper, up to the first knuckle.

Jake couldn’t believe this was happening. He looked around desperately again. The stranger next to him was watching out of the side of his eyes, but quickly looked away when he saw Jake looking. He would get no help from him, it seemed.

The stranger crooked his finger and rubbed against Jake’s prostate. Jake almost fell over as pleasure spiked through his body. He would have had he not been clinging so desperately to the handbar above his head.

Jake could feel his own cock stiffening as the stranger continued to rub against his prostate. The stranger pushed a second finger against Jake’s hole, slipping it into his body. Jake tried to subtly shift his satchel to the front to hide his erection.

"What you got there?" someone whispered harshly to the stranger. Jake looked back over his shoulder to see a second man, this one clutching a half-drunk beer bottle, looking down at where the stranger's hand disappeared into Jake's pants.

Jake's heart gave a leap of joy. Maybe he had an ally here!

"I call the second," the new stranger chuckled, slurring his words slightly.

"I'll give you first if you give me one of those," the first stranger replied. He pulled his hand out of Jake's pants.

Just then the train pulled into the next station. The doors whooshed open.

"Don't you dare," the stranger growled, hand resting possessively on Jake's hip. All around him people streamed off the train. It was the last stop before they left the big city, Jake realized. It was now or be stuck on the train with these two for the next thirty minutes.

Jake waited for an opening and ran forward. Unfortunately, his open pants slipped, catching him around the knees. He tripped, still stuck inside the train as the doors slid shut, and his hope of escaping slide out of view.

He didn't have long to mourn, however, as he was grabbed by the strangers.

"Got him," the first one said, pulling him up by the back of his shirt collar.

"Hold him still," the second man said. He pulled Jake's tie loose, yanking it over his head. He grabbed at Jake's wrists, crossing them over one of the vertical rails.

"No," Jake gasped, trying to squirm out of their grip. It was getting too out of hand now. He looked desperately around the train, but the only people who seemed to have even noticed what was happening were the other drunks, now watching with interest.

The second man finally managed to get the loop of Jake's tie around his wrists, tightening it. He tied a few extra knots in it for good measure, making sure Jake had no chance of escape.

"We're going to have some fun," the first stranger said to the train car as a whole. "If anyone would like to join our little party, feel free to However, if someone tries to end the fun early, they may find themselves joining him. Am I clear?"

Jake looked around, losing his last hope as he saw other people in the car nodding in agreement.

The stranger stepped up behind Jake, blocking his view of anything but the windows in front of him. Jake flinched as he heard the man spit, waiting for the next touch.

He whimpered as he felt the man's cock pressed against his hole. The man didn't give him time to adjust as he pushed in, stretching Jake in a way he had never been stretched before.

"Fuck, you're tight," the man swore, thrusting shallowly against Jake. His dick slid deeper and deeper with each thrust.

"Won't be by the time we're done with him," the second man chuckled.

Jake couldn't help but gasp as the man pulled back farther and thrust in again. Each thrust pushed Jake forward, his dick rubbing against his leather satchel. He was still half-hard even with the terror and pain from the stretch coursing through him. There was also a vein of excitement etched deep within him.

He was surprised by the moan that ripped out of his body as the man's cock slid past his prostate.

"See, he likes it," the second man chuckled. "Dirty little freak."

The man fucking him picked up his pace. His hips snapped against Jake's ass, jolting Jake forward with each thrust. The constant drag of the man's cock against his rim sent little jolts of pain and pleasure up his spine.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Jake whimpered. He felt overwhelmed as the man fucked him. He was so close to the edge.

The man gave a few last errant thrusts before stilling with a groan. Jake whimpered, his orgasm seeming further away as the man stilled. He could feel the man's cock twitch slightly, come filling his ass.

"Shit, he's a good fuck," the man said, pulling out of Jake. He knelt, pulling Jake's pants up enough to wipe his dick on them before tucking himself back into his own pants. “Can I still get that beer?” he asked the second man.

“Sure,” the second man agreed, waving him off to where his buddies were drinking. He was already too busy unzipping his pants and drawing his dick out.

Jake gasped as the second man grabbed his ass. Both hand squeezed his flesh, squishing his globes together before pulling them apart, exposing his hole. Jake flinched as the man spat, his spit landing right between his cheeks and dripping down over his hole.

He tensed as he felt the dick pushing into him. This man seemed a little longer, but narrower. He slid in easily enough, his way eased by the previous man’s come.

It didn’t take the man long to start thrusting away without abandon. As he built up his rhythm, Jake’s cock took interest in the proceedings.

Jake was practically whimpering as each thrust rubbed his cock over the smooth leather of his satchel. He was so close. He couldn’t help the way his hips started canting back and forth, seeking more of that delicious friction. A litany of gasps and moans fell from his lips as he hurtled towards his orgasm.

“Fuck, he’s better than a porno,” one of the drunks yelled. Several of the others whooped and hollered. Jake didn’t care though. He was so close.

The man was spreading his ass again. Jake was sure it was an obscene look, the cock sliding in and out of his body, it’s way eased by the come of the man before him. The very thought threw him closer to the edge than he had been before.

The man slowed, letting go of one of his cheeks. But Jake wasn’t bereft of his touch for long as the man slid his finger around Jake’s hole, circling it.

“Ah!” Jake gasped, as the man pushed his finger in alongside his cock. The stretch was delicious; it was painful, it was too much. Jake pushed back against it, trying to take more of it into his body.

Jake’s knees went weak as his orgasm hit. He slumped forward against the handlebar; he would have collapsed entirely had it not been for the man holding him up. He shuddered through his orgasm. The man continued to toy with him, crooking his finger to rub his prostate, drawing aftershocks through Jake’s body.

As soon as Jake stilled, the man began thrusting again, this time more errant than before. In no time at all, the man grunted, pulling Jake back close to him and adding more come to the mess inside him.

The man pulled out. Jake could hear him tuck his dick back into his jeans and zip up. But he had no hope for a reprieve. Already there were other hands on him, pulling him back, onto the next cock.

It was going to be a long ride.


End file.
